Soñando Despierta
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Bella es una chica que vive soñando despierta. Timida, con baja autoestima, una sola amiga y la perdida de sus padres, no son la mejor convinación. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando se encuentra con Edward, un joven guapo y dulce? ¿Podra él cambiar su forma de ver la vida y por una vez, comenzar a verla de verdad? Yo creo que sí.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Carla Medina, yo solo estoy adaptando la historia.**

* * *

**Si deseas que tus sueños se hagan realidad… sólo debes despertar.**

**Prefacio**

¿En qué momento un cuento de hadas se convierte en realidad? ¿En qué momento la realidad se transforma en un cuento? Tal vez esto ocurre cuando una chica tímida, que se siente invisible, atrapada en su inseguridad y marcada por ausencias, enfrenta la vida y, sin proponérselo, encuentra el amor.

Ella tiene un cabello que danza con el viento. Él la observa pensativo. Sus miradas se cruzan, sus corazones gritan las ganas de estar juntos. Se conocen, fijan una fecha para verse, para ver si logran vivir ese famoso cuento de hadas del cual todo el mundo habla, pero ella no llega a la cita…

El juego del amor es complicado. Cuanto más se acerca a la perfección, más parece un sueño. Quizá solo la magia de un amor como el suyo puede explicar porque los sueños se confunden con la realidad. Ahora ella debe decidir, ¿Dormir, despertar o simplemente Soñar Despierta?

* * *

**¡Nueva historia! Bien, esta historia NO es mia, es de Carla Medina, a mi solo me gusto y la adapte. **

**Espero que les guste, en un momento subire el primer capi, dejen Reviews. XD**


	2. Ella

**Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Carla Medina, yo solo estoy adaptando la historia.**

* * *

**El universo siempre conspira a favor de los soñadores **

**Ella**

Ya lo había visto pasar algunas veces… bueno, "algunas" es muy vago. Para ser exacta lo había visto dos veces. La primera vez yo iba saliendo de la cafetería, él iba entrando.

La puerta giratoria propició nuestro fugaz y primer encuentro, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos por algunos segundos, y cada uno siguió su camino.

Después de ese momento caminé a casa pensando en el chico de la sonrisa perfecta y ojos verde esmeralda. Los pocos segundos de nuestro encuentro fueron suficientes para recordar cada detalle de su mirada… calma, pacífica y profunda.

Mis pensamientos estaban invadidos con la imagen de él, mi estómago sentía revoloteos de nerviosismo y emoción, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no encontraba una explicación de porqué mis labios no dejaban de sonreír… sabía que era tonto que un encuentro tan fugaz me pudiera atrapar tanto.

Sentir este tipo de cosas no va conmigo, nunca fue parte de mi personalidad. Es por eso que me encontraba sorprendida de mi reacción. No me considero una chica normal, con aspiraciones comunes y pensamientos convencionales. Me ha sido muy difícil encajar en la sociedad, la gente me mira como si fuera de otro planeta… tal vez tengan razón.

Crecí en una situación económica privilegiada, en una mansión de color blanco con enredaderas escalando sobre sus paredes y un frondoso jardín interminable. En un principio me era difícil comprender lo que esto significaba. Lo fui entendiendo con el paso del tiempo al darme cuenta de que la gente me llegó a tratar diferente al momento de saber cuál era mi "estrato social".

Fue entonces cuando conocí la hipocresía, y para ser franca, no me gustaba nada. Encontraba nauseabundo cómo las personas fingían interés en algo que yo pudiese hacer, así fuera lo más absurdo y común del mundo.

Aunque sea poco el tiempo que tienen de conocerme creo que es importante destacar dos factores que odio en la vida: uno, que me tengan lástima, y dos, que finjan sentir algo que no es verdad.

Debido a esto, a la corta edad de seis años decidí cerrarme al mundo y entregarle la llave de acceso a mis pensamientos sólo a personas que realmente valieran la pena. Una de las pocas personas que tiene entrada libre a mis verdaderas emociones es mi mejor amiga.

No es que piense que mis sentimientos o emociones son demasiado valiosos para ser de dominio público, al contrario. Creo que sólo soy una chica sin algo relevante que aportar… cuando menos por el momento.

Fuera de esos puntos, mi pensamiento es sencillo, con excepción de uno en particular. Hasta hace unos minutos no creía en el amor verdadero.

Por muchos años mi papá me contó cuentos de hadas antes de dormir. Todos tenían el mismo final: "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Me costaba trabajo asimilar eso. Me parece imposible vivir feliz para siempre. Creo que lo más interesante de la vida es la sensación de la rueda de la fortuna. A veces estás arriba, otras estás abajo, en el suelo, cuestionándote si tardarás en subir nuevamente a la altura de las nubes.

Después sientes cosquillas en el estómago al subir de golpe, otras veces sientes náuseas por caer tan rápido. Esto para mi es la belleza de la vida. Y vaya que la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas desde que era muy niña. Tal vez éste sea el motivo por el cual no creía en la felicidad eterna ni en príncipes azules.

Nunca antes me había enamorado, me parecía prácticamente imposible y tal vez en el fondo me rehusaba a hacerlo porque no estaba preparada.

Pero hoy todo cambió. Mirando en la profundidad de los ojos verdes del chico misterioso perdí el control. Fue amor a primera vista, como en los cuentos en los que no creía.

Esa noche nos dormí, mi cerebro repetía la escena del encuentro una y otra vez. Cada vez recordaba más detalles y cada vez me hacía más preguntas: "¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Tendrá novia?"… A lo que mi subconsciente rápidamente contestaba: "¡Por supuesto que sí!" era imposible que alguien como él estuviera 'disponible'. Y de ser así me dolía pensar en que él jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo.

Recuerden, no me gusta que sientan lástima por mí, así que sólo seré sincera. No soy bonita.

No encajo en los parámetros de lo que la gente considera una chica bella o agraciada. Mi opaco cabello marrón está siempre alborotado, se enreda sin razón, haya viento o no. Créanme, he probado todos los productos capilares que existen en el mercado y ninguno funciona.

Por muchos años ataba mi cabello para evitar que se revelara contra mí, pero era inútil, al llegar la noche y desatarlo el resultado era peor, no había manera de deshacer los nudos. Un día me resigne y decidí dejarlo vivir en paz. Él no me molesta a mí, yo no lo molesto a él con ridículas diademas, moñitos o ligas.

Mis ojos son monstruosamente grandes. No estoy exagerando. Cada vez que voy al oftalmólogo, los doctores a simple vista piensan que tengo glaucoma. La realidad es que mi nervio óptico es el doble de grande de lo que debería ser. Después de numerosos estudios me quedo claro que mis ojos simplemente son enormes. Cuando mi visito a un doctor de la vista mi carta de presentación es: "¡Hola! Y no… no tengo glaucoma. Mi nervio óptico mide el doble de lo normal."

Para hacer el cuadro aún más asimétrico, tengo la nariz más pequeña del mundo. Entre mi cabello con vida propia, ojos de lémur y nariz de ratón, ¿hace falta sustentar mi argumento de que no soy lo que la gente denominaría como "bonita"?

A esto sumémosle que la moda no me interesa en lo absoluto, no soy una chica femenina, así que nunca encontrarán en mi clóset zapatos de tacón. No logro entender la obsesión de la mayoría de las chicas por las bolsas y los zapatos.

Vivo en mis jeans rotos y deslavados, las blusas que utilizo son cómodas, de telas sueltas y delgadas. No uno ninguna clase de accesorio, lo único que encontrarán en mi cuello es una bufanda roja que pertenecía a mi papá. No me la quito ni para dormir.

El maquillaje me da alergia. ¡No es broma! Una vez mi mejor amiga intento hacerme un cambio de look, y termine en el consultorio de un dermatólogo. Mi rostro solo es amigo del jabón neutro y la crema de cacao.

¿Quedó claro por qué pensé que el ojiverde jamás se fijaría en mí?

Aun así no me dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, el sentimiento que me había generado el misterioso chico me había engolosinado, quería más. Necesitaba verlo aunque fuera una vez más para corroborar mis nuevas y tan extrañas emociones.

Decidida, volví al día siguiente a la misma hora y al mismo lugar donde nos habíamos cruzado con la esperanza de encontrarlo. He aquí el segundo encuentro. Lo vi sentado en el sillón de la esquina de la cafetería, solo… bueno, acompañado de su humeante café y **El Alquimista**, libro de Paolo Coelho que identifique rápidamente ya que es una de las obras de ese autor que más me gusta.

Me parecía gracioso recordar que mi frase favorita de todos los tiempos se encuentra precisamente en este libro: "Cuando quieres realmente una cosa, todo el universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla"

Ahí estaba él, ahí estaba yo… no sé si en verdad el universo estaba conspirando este encuentro pero era algo que yo realmente deseaba. Necesitaba creer en este nuevo sentimiento que invadía mi ser. Secretamente me emocionaba enamorarme a primera vista.

Me acerque disimuladamente al mostrador de la desconocida cafetería para pedir un capuchino. Mientras hacía mi pedido, que realmente era solo la excusa para justificar que estaba en este lugar esperando interactuar con él chico más atractivo que han visto mis ojos, mi celular sonó interrumpiendo nuestro posible encuentro.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui esta el primer capi, espero que les guste, a mi me encanto el libro y pues... ¡Actualizare cada semana! osea que el segundo capi hasta el proximo domindo :C Pero bueno, los días se pasan rápido y espero que lleguen reviews... **

**Saben, los capitulos son cortos, pero son muchos y cuestan más de adaptar y reescribir de lo que creía, pero no lo dejare... Así que por mi muy duro esfuerzo -XD- merezco un review ¿no?**

**¡Nos vemos el proximo Domingo! Besos n.n**


	3. Él

**Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a Carla Medina, yo solo estoy adaptando la historia.**

* * *

**Cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierden completamente su importancia, y sólo existe aquel momento y aquella certeza increíble de que todas las cosas debajo del sol fueron escritas por la misma Mano. La mano que despierta el Amor, y que hizo un alma gemela para cada persona que trabaja, descansa y busca tesoros bajo el sol. Porque sin esto no habría ningún sentido para los sueños de la raza humana. **

* * *

**Él**

Dicen por ahí que cada acontecimiento en nuestra vida, por más insignificante que parezca en primera instancia, tiene un objetivo o razón de ser. Aunque en el momento que suceda no le encontremos significado. Incluso puede ser alguna situación dolorosa que se manifiesta sin previo aviso.

Al pasar de los días, meses, incluso años, al mirar atrás notamos que todo lo que fue sucediendo, incluso los malos momentos, nos han encaminado hacía lo que siempre hemos deseado, y de no haberse presentado en nuestras vidas, no estaríamos parados en el lugar que soñamos.

Mi tía, a quien considero una de las mujeres más inteligentes sobre la faz de la tierra, siempre me recuerda que las cosas pasan por algo, y en cada momento amargo hay una enseñanza que te hará más grande y más sabio.

Esta tarde, cuando mi coche dejo de funcionar camino al trabajo, no pude encontrarle el lado positivo.

Para empezar, me encontraba en una calle en la que estaba seguro de que no habría un taller cerca para resolver rápidamente el problema. Agobiado, empuje mi carro alejándolo del tráfico. Tome mi celular y llame al trabajo diciendo que había surgido un imprevisto y no llegaría a tiempo.

Camine por la calle, esperanzado de encontrar ayuda para resolver mi problema y seguir con mi día como lo había pensado.

Antes del incidente con mi auto, pensaba que este sería un día como cualquier otro… no veía nada especial en aquella tarde de otoño. Las hojas caían graciosamente sobre el asfalto, un par de niñas jugaban a la doble soga en la banqueta de en frente, los autos pasaban tranquilos por el vecindario y yo iba solo, caminando, buscando resolver mi problema, cuando ella salió de un edificio.

Numerosas veces había pasado por aquí, ya que me quedaba camino al trabajo. Pero nunca le había prestado atención a la vieja joya arquitectónica, simplemente la contemplaba a distancia, desde el interior de mi automóvil.

La chica que salía de aquel lugar captó mi atención. Su cabello castaño con una chispa de rojizo se movía al ritmo de las hojas que revoloteaban mientras ella se peleaba con su abrigo que bailaba con el viento.

Contuve la respiración sin darme cuenta y a admirarla, nunca antes había visto a alguien igual.

Bajó los escalones del edificio con unos saltitos, mirando al suelo, llevaba una pequeña mochila rota al hombro. No era la clase de chica que buscaba llamar la atención.

Con solo un vistazo supe que era del tipo de persona que le gustaba mantener un perfil bajo, pasar desapercibida, aunque en su caso era prácticamente imposible.

No podía creer que hubiera un solo hombre en el mundo entero, que no notara su mágica presencia. Había algo tan maravilloso en ella que me atrapo por completo.

Era hermosa, pero su belleza era inusual, interesante. Era notorio que ella no tenía idea de lo atractiva que era, lo cual la hacía aún más interesante.

Sólo un ojo muy curioso podría darse cuenta en un instante de que una chica es la indicada y, por alguna razón, yo lo supe enseguida.

No me considero una persona fácil de impresionar, mis novias anteriores nunca me hicieron pensar que alguna de ellas sería el amor de mi vida. Soy un chico de espíritu libre, y aunque en numerosas ocasiones "me enamore", nunca me había interesado en alguien de manera repentina. Esas cosas llevan tiempo.

Con fascinación la seguí con la mirada, tratando de descubrir hacía donde se dirigía. Sabía que nunca habíamos cruzado nuestros caminos porque un rostro como el suyo no lo hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente. Sus profundos y tristes ojos me hipnotizaron. ¿Quién era? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se veía tan triste?

Curioso la seguí por la cuadra mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás tratando de descifrar qué era el edificio del cual había salido. Al parecer, una escuela de danza.

Después de ella habían salido, por la misma puerta, chicas de figuras agraciadas y delgadas, todas con pequeñas bolsas al hombro, caminando con delicados movimientos hacía diferentes direcciones.

La hipnótica chica de cabellos danzantes estaba tan inmersa en si misma que no vio que una joven distraída y con mucha prisa caminaba rápidamente hacia ella sosteniendo un vaso de café.

Como era de esperarse, el café fue volcado bruscamente sobre su abrigo en segundos, mojándola de pies a cabeza. La joven que llevaba prisa solo grito: "¡Lo siento!", mientras se alejaba con el mismo pasó apresurado.

Ella suspiro irritada y cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarla para ofrecerle un pañuelo (Como excusa para hablarle, claro está) entró rápidamente a una cafetería.

La seguí pero por alguna razón no entré, me quedé admirándola de lejos, desde la ventana. Tenía que pensar en algo para hablarle. Debía ser algo original, como en las películas románticas que a todas las chicas les encantan.

Me había tardado en reaccionar en el desafortunado accidente del café, debí ser mucho más ágil y ofrecerle el pañuelo antes de que pudiera escapar como lo hizo.

A las mujeres le fascina que las salven, todo el tiempo viven soñando despiertas, creando historias en su cabeza donde un héroe las rescata de algún conflicto.

Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esta chica no era común y corriente, y tal vez un intento de conquista de película romántica no era algo que a ella le impresionara.

Por eso me quede afuera, helado, con la mente en blanco buscando excusas para cruzar palabra con ella.

Mientras tanto, la mire hacer fila detrás del mostrador. El lugar era acogedor, cuatro mesas y un par de sillones en las esquinas. El olor a canela y café impregnaba el sitio aun mirando desde afuera a través del vidrio.

Nunca antes había estado aquí, pero me pareció llamativo y original. Tal vez ella frecuentaba esta cafetería, tal vez si mañana regresara aquí fingiendo que soy un cliente regular podría encontrarme con ella. Me acercaría a la mesa en la que ella estuviera sentada y me inventaría algún pretexto para saber su nombre.

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué pensar en que hacer más adelante? Estaba a metro de mí, ¿Por qué postergar el encuentro? Este es el típico error del ser humano, cuando sentimos miedo a algo, en lugar de enfrentar el conflicto, huimos despavoridos, cerrándonos una oportunidad. Nuestra penitencia: el "hubiera". Esa tortura de pensar, "¿Qué podría haber pasado?" nos persigue por el resto de nuestra existencia. No iba a permitir que eso me pasara.

Me armé de valor para entrar al lugar y hablarle frente a frente. Decidido entre, pero al momento de empujar la puerta giratoria me di cuenta de que la tenía más cerca de lo que creí, ella estaba en su camino de regreso, saliendo de la cafetería con servilletas en mano… lógicamente había entrado a ese lugar para pedir algo con que limpiar su abrigo.

Si quedaba alguna duda, se disipo en el momento en que hicimos contacto visual. En cuestión de segundos me enamoré. En la puerta giratoria, el cristal se interponía entre nosotros, pero no fue impedimento para intercambiar miradas.

Había algo en sus ojos. Al hacer contacto visual, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado irresistible y sus labios intentaron ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa de lado.

Traté de sonreír galantemente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba afuera de aquella cafetería y yo adentro mirándola boquiabierto.

Continuo su camino, pensativa, sus blancos y perfecto dientes mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Suspire maravillado. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que mi coche se había descompuesto por alguna razón y que este no era un día cualquiera.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí tengo el capitulo 2! Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review... pol fis... XD**

**Bien, que les parecio? Alguna pregunta? Bueno, a mi me encanto el libro y decidí hacer la adaptación, es muy lindo y los capis son cortos, pero muchos! Había pensado que seria más fácil pero es mucho más dificil, así que por mi dedicación a la dedicación (¿Alguien vio Remember me? Bueno, si lo hicieron y se memorizaron cada dialogo como yo, ustedes me entienden XD ) dejenme un review!**

Nos vemos el proxio domingo, besos n.n


	4. Oscuridad

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de Carla Medina, yo solo adapto esta historia. **

* * *

**Ciertas personas, en el afán de construir un mundo donde ninguna amenaza externa pueda penetrar, aumentan exageradamente sus defensas contra el exterior y dejan su interior desguarnecido. **

* * *

**Oscuridad**

No siento nada.

Debería sentir algo pero por más que hago mi mayor esfuerzo… es inútil. Cierro los ojos, trato de concentrarme pero mi mente está absolutamente oscura. Quisiera decir que está en blanco, pero no. Hay una oscuridad interminable, como mirar en una noria y solo ver un vacío infinito.

Decido abrir los ojos, pero únicamente miro superficialmente los objetos de la habitación sin reparar en ninguno, solo oscuras y borrosas siluetas. En silencio contemplo la nada.

¿Qué me hizo ser tan fría? Trato de mirar hacía el pasado y me pierdo en los recuerdos. Nunca he sido una persona entrañable, es parte de mi personalidad. A decir verdad, esto nunca me genero un conflicto. Las personas por lo general se sienten intimidadas al estar cerca de mí, y no me sorprende.

Simplemente soy fría. Como un témpano de hielo. Como un frío cadáver. No existe explicación, las personas son lo que son. Me molestaba la gente que a todas las actitudes humanas trata de encontrarle un detonante. Tuve una infancia normal, una familia normal, y nunca pase por ninguna tragedia. Soy algo fuera de lo común.

Encuentro irritante a las personas que sonríen sin razón aparente. Mujeres con personalidad alegre, positiva y burbujeante… me ponen los nervios de punta. Nada me conmueve, por más que lo intente. Es parte de mí, vivo la vida de una manera simple y poco comprensible para el mundo.

Hay solo una cosa que me apasiona y eso es mi carreara. Amo pintar. Un lienzo en blanco es el único lugar en donde puede expresar lo que en realidad pienso de la vida sin ser juzgada.

Las personas denominaban mis obras como "arte oscuro" y, para ser honestos, no me va nada mal. Los críticos me describen como "una extraña y fría maquina artística".

A simple vista la gente podría pensar que soy una persona rebelde, incomprendida. Pero si algo he hecho en mi vida es vivir siguiendo las reglas. Para la mayoría de la gente soy compleja, pero para mí soy quien soy.

Soy maniática da la limpieza, me la paso desinfectando todo con frenesí. Limpiando, fregando, desempolvando, blanqueando. Soy exageradamente obsesiva.

No soy religiosa, pero estoy totalmente convencida de que el ser humano vino al mundo a aprender, y para esto se debe seguir ciertos pasos: nacer, crecer, estudiar, trabajar, casarse y morir. Saltarse alguno de estos básicos pasos sería catastrófico, creo firmemente que esas son nuestras únicas obligaciones en este mundo. Una vez cumplidas, nuestras almas pasan a un nivel más alto, en donde hay que cumplir otro tipo de requisitos tratando de llegar a la perfección. Así de fácil, así de sencillo. No entiendo la necesidad de drama, medias tintas o sentir en lugar de pensar.

Hablemos de matrimonio. Es el ciclo natural de la vida. Un hombre conoce a una mujer, salen un tiempo, y después de pasar por diferentes clases de situaciones, el hombre decide proponerle matrimonio para pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

Casarme, una regla más para cumplir. Soy así de hermética. En el fondo me daba igual, nunca sentí esa sensación cálida en el pecho que la gente describe como estar enamorado. El enamoramiento es solo un sentimiento banal que te aleja de la realidad y hace que olvides utilizar el cerebro.

Pero mi marido me miraba con ojos de admiración, como si yo fuera un animal extraño en peligro de extinción. De alguna manera encontraba fascinante mi oscura mente y, a decir verdad, creo que le deslumbraba el simple hecho de observarme, como si fuera una mariposa extraña atrapada en un frasco en manos de un científico. Tenía la manía de querer "arreglar" todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Tal vez yo era su proyecto personal, esperaba encontrar dentro de mí esa tuerca o cable que faltaba.

No quiero que nadie me malinterprete. No fui una mala esposa, fui leal. Estuve a su lado, muy a mi modo, pero estuve ahí. Soporte todas y cada una de sus ridículas manías, acepte a su hija en nuestra casa, fingía interés cuando él me contaba con detalles su aburrido día.

Mi recompensa: una vida llena de lujos. Mi ex marido era un famoso hombre de negocios a quien le iba exageradamente bien. Esto me pareció lo suficientemente razonable como para unir nuestras vidas.

Tres años de matrimonio y no pude derramar una sola lágrima cuando murió. Escuche a la gente susurrar en el velorio que me encontraba en estado de shock. "Pobre mujer, debe estar impactada por perder a su marido de esa forma tan trágica."

No estaba en estado de shock. No estaba en depresión lamentando mi "perdida" silenciosamente, ni estaba haciéndome la fuerte. Mi alma estaba anestesiada por completo. No sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza, no sentía pena. Es cuestión de física, para mi cuerpo es simplemente imposible. Hoy, dos meses después de este incidente, sigo sin sentir nada.

No estoy de luto porque me parece hipócrita que alguien con indiferencia emocional, como yo, tenga que aparentar que la perdida le cambio su existencia. Mi vida sigue casi igual, solo con trámites y papeleos que me quitan el tiempo. Hoy eso quedará en el pasado y podré seguir sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad social.

Después de hoy podré continuar viviendo en abundancia sin sentir la carga o el compromiso de que alguien está a mi lado. No necesitare a nadie que me venga a proveer. La lectura del testamento me librará de cualquier atadura y dejará que viva con mis acostumbrados lujos.

Con reloj en mano planeo el día en mi mente minuto a minuto, detalle a detalle. Detesto las fallas y los imprevistos. Tomo mi café en silencio mientras reviso que en mi agenda no falte nada.

La mesa del comedor está tan limpia que claramente puedo ver mi reflejo en el cristal. Mi cabello oscuro y largo, severamente atado a la altura de la nuca, deja al descubierto mi inexpresivo rostro.

Sombras purpuras bajo mis ojos contrastan con mi eterna palidez.

La mayoría de las personas me encuentran aterradoramente atractiva. Puedo leerlo en sus expresiones. Mentiría si dijera que nunca he utilizado mi apariencia para lograr mis objetivos. Soy una mujer que sabe perfectamente lo que quiere y a dónde quiere llegar.

Mis ojos color violeta están enmarcados por cejas delgadas y arqueadas que llaman la atención de cualquier hombre. Mis labios gruesos color carmín han sido la envidia de mujeres, quienes constantemente me preguntan qué tono de labial utilizo.

Mi atuendo es siempre impecable y sofisticado. Mi guardarropa, en su mayoría, está compuesto de sacos, faldas estrechas a la altura de la rodilla y zapatos de diseñador. Todo color negro.

Tomando el último sorbo de mi amargo café cierro los ojos, sólo faltan dos horas para mi absoluta libertad. Una vida ostentosa sin deberle nada a nadie.

Disfruto de mi soledad escuchando atentamente los sonidos de la casa. El tic tac del reloj en la sala, el crujido de la vieja escalera de madera, las hojas secas escapando de las ramas secas de los árboles del jardín.

Con un fuerte suspiro me pongo de pie y, decidida, camino hacia el teléfono. Debo llamarla y decirle que venga a casa.

Me contesta una voz nerviosa y vivaz que me pregunta si quiero algo de la cafetería. Ignoro la pregunta y sólo digo: "Ya viene el abogado a leer el testamento, no llegues tarde". Corté antes de que pudiera protestar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este capi es como el regalo atrasado del cumple de Robert Pattinson :P Nah!**

Como sea, me acabo de dar cuenta -y pueden llamarme idiota por averme dado cuenta hasta ahorita- de que los capis son demasiado cortos! Lo siento, en Word parace más y en el libro son cuatro hojas por ambos lados...  


**Se que una semana es mucho para lo que son los capis -aunque a mi me conviene así porque me da tiempo para adaptar el siguiente y como mi santa madre me quita el internet me da más tiempo- como sea, actualizare dos o tres veces por semana ahora! **

**Bien, ahora, dejenme un review POR Fis! XD Las amo!**

**Debi Hale! Holis, dime de que temenos que hablar...! No se de que y pss no respondes cuando yo te respondo! Por cierto, si estas leyendo esto, tenemos una conversacion pendiente ehhh! XD  
Necesito que me expliques bien tu teoria del fic 'Que soy un que?'! Me gustaria usarla! Si quieres, claro esta! **


	5. Capítulo 4 Ella

**los peronajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de Carla Medina, yo solo adapto esta historia. **

* * *

**Cuando se ama no tenemos ninguna necesidad de entender lo que sucede, porque todo pasa adentro de nosotros.**

* * *

**Ella**

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Me parece absolutamente imposible.

El simple hecho de pensaren el misterioso chico de la cafetería inmediatamente le indica a mi corazón que lata más rápido. Es como si quisiera reventar como lo hace el cielo cuando deja escapar las primeras gotas de lluvia antes de una tormenta.

Estoy ridículamente distraída, llegué tarde a mis clases, olvidé las zapatillas de ballet, tengo la misma memoria que un pez… estoy soñando despierta.

Corría por los pasillos, trataba de apresurarme lo más posible para no hacer notoria mi tardanza. No soy fanática de las entradas triunfales.

¿Recuerdan cuando alguien describe que su peor pesadilla es soñar que están en el salón de clases y repentinamente se dan cuenta de que olvidaron vestirse? Bueno… la misma sensación me genera entrar a un lugar en el cual hay mucha gente y todos me voltean a ver haciendo más evidente mi tardanza. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

El eco de mis tenis retumbaba en las paredes de los pasillos de la escuela. Con cada paso hacían un ruido parecido al de un balón de basquetbol en la cancha. Poco a poco el murmullo de los estudiantes se alejaba, esto era una mala señal, quería decir que estaban cerrando las puertas de los salones.

Siempre he encontrado este edificio fascinante. Es una verdadera joya arquitectónica construida en 1913. Sus empedrados muros cubiertos de bugambilias son todo un espectáculo. De esta escuela han surgido profesionales del arte que están triunfando en diversos puntos del país, incluso en el extranjero. Solo pensar que ellos pisaron estos mismos pasillos, bailaron sobre la misma duela y escucharon melodías de los viejos pianos de los salones, al igual que yo, me emociona.

Trato de imaginar que tal vez dejaron atrás un poco de su esencia, algún secreto impregnado en las paredes… y si estoy atenta, puede ser que mágicamente adquiera alguna de sus habilidades. Como un princesa recibe de su hada madrina algún don o gracia.

Cansada y respirando agitadamente llegué llegue en el segundo en el que la maestra estaba cerrando la puerta; por suerte mi entrada paso desapercibida y fue silenciosa.

Dejé mi mochila en una esquina. Me posicioné en la barra al lado de mis compañeras y en cuestión de segundos el vals **La Bella Durmiente**, de Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky inundo el salón.

Sonreí complacida. Ésta era mi pieza favorita, me recordaba a mi papá.

Cuando mamá murió, tenía dificultad para dormir. Las pesadillas inundaban mis sueños y le temía a la oscuridad. Despertaba a la media noche con un dolor agudo en el pecho, asustada gritaba hasta que mi papá adormilado corría a mi habitación preocupado, intentando calmarme. Comenzó a contarme cuentos de hadas para tranquilizarme, y estos tenían un efecto anestésico en mí.

Mi favorito era **La Bella Durmiente**, encontraba fascinante su capacidad para dormir. ¿Cómo era posible que una princesa pudiera dormir cien años tan pacíficamente?

Quería ser como ella, Aurora. Inmersa en un sueño profundo sin ser perturbada por nada ni nadie, sin que las pesadillas invadieras sus sueños. Perfecta, pacifica, esperando a su príncipe azul. Llegó el momento en el que mi papá ya no necesitaba el libro para leerme el cuento, se sabía el texto de memoria debido a la cantidad de veces que le había pedido que me la contara.

El día de mi cumpleaños número siete, mi papá me dio el regalo que cambió mi vida. Me llevó por primera vez al teatro de ballet. Estaban presentando **La Bella Durmiente**. Nunca antes había sentido tanta fascinación por algo. La música me conmovió hasta las lágrimas, los gracioso movimientos de las bailarinas me hipnotizaban, y la ovación de pie del público a los a los artistas hizo que se me enchinara la piel.

Yo quería estar ahí. Quería tener en mi pies las hermosas y brillantes zapatillas, quería flotar en el aire sin esfuerzo al ritmo de las mágicas melodías, quería que mi cuerpo fuera bañado por los reflectores de colores. Había encontrado mi vocación.

La melodía que escuche por primera vez en aquel teatro cuando cumplí siete años era la misma que sonaba hoy en la clase. No me canso de escucharla, cada vez que lo hago me provoca sentimientos distintos y muy difíciles de explicar.

Me dejo llevar, mil pensamientos vuelan en mi cabeza como criaturas con alas distrayéndome de mi realidad, evitando que sea racional.

Demasiadas cosas están sucediendo últimamente, la junta de ayer con el abogado fue algo intensa. Jane se sorprendió con la repartición de bienes, para ser sincera yo también.

Nunca me imaginé que papá dejaría la casa y toda su fortuna a mi nombre, y que además, en caso de que algo me pasara, todo iría a la fundación de cáncer que apoyamos juntos y a la que pertenecemos desde que mamá murió. Desconozco por qué la herencia estaba a mi nombre, excluyendo a Jane. Pero él lo tenía todo planificado.

A ella le dejó una nueva casa y suficiente dinero como para que rehaga su vida y no tenga responsabilidad alguna sobre mí, lo cual le agradezco.

Entre Jane y yo siempre existió una invisible barrera, nuestras personalidades se repelían como dos polos irreconciliables. Así que probablemente la razón por la que mi papá tomó esa decisión fue para deslindarla de todo tipo de responsabilidad, ofreciéndole un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida ahora que él estaba ausente.

Pensó en todo, la casa estará aún más vacía sin él. Me hace demasiada falta. Siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos una especie de cómplices. En numerosas ocasiones nuestros roles se invertían, siendo yo el padre preocupado. Me aseguraba de que comiera bien, que no trabajara demasiado, lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba.

Creamos nuestras propias costumbres, nuestra propia historia, era como si él y yo hubiéramos inventado un lenguaje que solo nosotros pudiéramos entender. La pérdida de mamá no fue fácil, pero nos unió más convirtiéndolo en mi mejor amigo.

Estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesité. Cuando de chica los niños se burlaban de mí y me intimidaban, decía que me molestaban porque les asustaba no entender que yo era especial.

Estuvo presente también en mis inseguridades adolecentes, dejándome claro que la persona que no pudiera valorar cuán extraordinaria era, no merecía ni un segundo de mi atención. Logró que pudiera creer en mí. No debió ser fácil para él ser papá y mamá al mismo tiempo, pero nunca mostró debilidad, le salía naturalmente.

Sabía que extrañarlo no era el problema. El problema era saber que nunca regresaría, y eso me consumía por dentro. Los dos últimos meses desde su partida fueron muy difíciles para mí. Veía el mundo en una tonalidad gris, como si todo lo que pasara a mí alrededor fueran ilustraciones de un cuento dibujado con carboncillo.

"¿Qué haces?", el chillante grito de la maestra me regresó a la realidad. Me había desconectado por completo, estaba haciendo los ejercicios de barra en la dirección opuesta.

Quedé frente a frente con Alice, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y además compañera de clase. Ella sólo susurró: "Vas al lado contrario." Le sonreí y corregí mi posición.

La música dejó que mi mente volara nuevamente. Esa era la magia de la música clásica; sin importar qué tan deprimida estuviera, mi imaginación se desataba al momento de escucharla.

Me transportaba a un mundo mágico, en el que dé la espalda me brotaran alas de mariposa. Con ellas podía volar a donde quisiera, olvidarme de los problemas.

Me deslizaba por el cielo, admirando desde las alturas bosques con jardines y pasadizos, árboles que vestían grandes y gordas flores, estanques que brillaban con el sol como si fuesen zafiros. Volaba, dejando destellos multicolores al pasar, sintiéndome hermosa.

Hoy, mis alas me llevaron a él.

Traté de imaginar el siguiente encuentro, buscando la excusa perfecta para encontrarnos y hablar.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que nunca cruzó palabra alguna conmigo quedara atrapado en mi mente? Me impresiona la ilusión que tengo de volverlo a encontrar, de hacer la pantomima de que casualmente voy a la misma cafetería que él y fingir que no es un encuentro intencional.

El silencio repentino me despertó, la maestra apagó la música y mis compañeras desarmaron sus perfectas posiciones de bailarinas de ballet. Caminaron una más rápido que la otra para salir del aula, todas menos Alice, quien se tomó su tiempo para ir por sus cosas. Me estaba esperando.

Hoy, el atuendo de Alice era tan llamativo como todos los días, nunca me decepcionaba.

Era la clase de chica que sabía muy bien que no pasaba desapercibida y asimilaba esto de manera positiva. Original por naturaleza, confeccionaba su propia ropa y accesorios, se hacía excéntricos peinados con su enrulado y voluminoso cabello, y se pintaba las uñas cada una de diferente color.

Este día llevaba su negro cabello atado en dos rodetes, uno en cada lado de su cabeza. Dos mechas de pelo recién teñido de color púrpura enmarcaban su cara. Sus pestañas combinaban perfecto con los mechones, había utilizado un rímel de la misma tonalidad. Dos grande arracadas doradas colgaban de sus diminutas orejas.

Su frágil cuerpo presumía su nueva creación, leotardo acuamarino y un frondoso tutú negro de tul. Sus largas piernas vestían unos calentadores de rayas negras con rosa neón que terminaban a la altura de la rodilla. En sus pies, sus ya características zapatillas negras de ballet.

En numerosas ocasiones, Alice se metía en problemas con las maestras, ya que algunas consideraban que su vestimenta era "inapropiada" para la clase. A ella no le importaba, era una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era innegable que había nacido para el arte.

"Estuviste distraída hoy. ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa amigable, sus ojos almendrados me miraban con preocupación.

"Sí, tengo mucho en mente", conteste mientras levantaba mi mochila.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Su pregunta me confundió, sólo pude mirarla por unos segundos con un signo de interrogación en mi rostro. Con una sonrisa pícara me dijo: "El chico por el que sonríes."

Me mire en el espejo del aula y me costó reconocerme por unos segundos, Alice tenía razón. En mi rostro estaba dibujada una ridícula y gigantesca sonrisa. La voltee a ver y contesté: "No tengo idea."

* * *

**Holis! Aquí esta otro capitulo! Espero que les guste y me regalen un review!**

**Por cierto! Pasence por mi otra historia ¿Que soy un que? Hoy subo nuevo capítulo XD**

**Las quiero y les aviso que pronto habra un encuentro entre Edward y Bella! Tratare de subir el proximo capí el... Martes... o miercoles!**


	6. Chapter 5 Él

**Los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es de Carla Medina y yo solo adapto esta historia. **

* * *

**Todo lo que el muchacho entendía en aquel momento era que estaba delante de la mujer de su vida, y sin ninguna necesidad de palabras, ella debía saberlo también.**

* * *

**Él**

Me sentía un acosador. Un loco patético que andaba por ahí persiguiendo a la chica del cabello que baila al compás del viento; la misma chica que bañaron con café. La había visto nuevamente en la cafetería, cuando ella salió corriendo al recibir una llamada, dejando caer sin darse cuenta una bufanda roja que estaba dentro de su bolsa, al sacar el celular.

Y ahora en la entrada del edificio de donde la vi salir por primera vez, estaba yo con su bufanda en mano, tratando de hacerme el héroe.

Para ser franco no encontré una mejor excusa para hablar con ella. Es casi perfecto, como extraído de una película, un guión perfecto. Ella saldría y me encontraría a mí, sonriendo gloriosamente, un valiente desconocido rescatador de bufandas…

Ahora, lo único que me faltaba era conseguir un caballo blanco, un ramo de rosas y una orquesta tocando a mis espaldas una canción romántica para completar el cuadro más cliché y cursi del mundo.

No me sorprendería si la reacción de la enigmática chica fuera correr en dirección opuesta gritándome que podía quedarme con su bufanda. Había perdido la razón por completo. Mi juicio estaba totalmente ciego.

Un par de veces titubeé, me di la vuelta y me alejé unos cuantos pasos sólo para regresar curioso a la entrada del viejo edificio, era la Escuela Superior de danza.

El lugar era intimidante. Se trataba de esa clase de edificios que en el día te hace sentir como si estuvieras en un cuento de hadas, podría ser una de las torres de un castillo. Imponente, empedrado por fuera y tapizado por dentro.

Pero de noche, no me atrevería a cruzar sus pasillos, y mucho menos mirar determinadamente las tantas esculturas que se encontraban en el pequeño jardín de la entrada.

Intenté ver por las ventanas, pero el opaco y sucio vidrio viejo me permitía ver sólo graciosas figuras moviéndose al compás de Tchaikovsky.

Escuché con atención y pude distinguir melodías de géneros distintos que se filtraban de los diferentes salones, todas alardeaban sus armonías distintivas.

Se mezclaban en el aire haciendo una especie de metamorfosis resultando en un conjunto de variados ritmos a destiempo, era como abrir una pequeña caja musical que está a punto de descomponerse debido a sus apretadas tuercas y estirados resortes.

Ocasionalmente, la singular composición era interrumpida por los ensordecedores gritos de quien supuse era la maestra. Viendo mi reflejo en la antigua ventana de aquel lugar me sentía un extraño.

Hacer este tipo de cosas nunca fue mi estilo; seguir a una persona, pensar en una chica cada segundo del día, planear el próximo paso para estar con ella cara a cara… todo parecía tan poco natural.

Cuando la vi por primera vez fue como encontrar la primera pieza de un rompecabezas, necesitaba saber más, ir llenando poco a poco ese vacío hasta completarlo. Lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella.

Su rostro de tristeza me había dejado con una extraña impotencia, deseaba que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Siempre me dijeron que si algo es para uno, las cosas se dan si esfuerzo, pero yo he estado haciendo todo lo posible para que me vea, para encontrarnos, para escuchar su voz. No sé su nombre y ella no sabe que existo, lo cual confirma mi pensamiento… soy patético.

El silencio repentino me despertó de mi pensamiento autodestructivo, la música se había detenido. Las graciosas siluetas se alejaban de la ventana y las carcajadas de las chicas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Una a una, delicadas, sonrientes, llenas de vida, con pequeñas bolsas al hombro y hablando energéticamente fueron saliendo en pequeños grupos. Ni siquiera hicieron contacto visual conmigo, yo las analizaba una por una, temiendo no reconocerla entre tanta efusividad.

Nada.

Me tranquilice por un instante y suspiré. Me reí de mí mismo por encontrarme en esta incómoda situación, tal vez había creado una historia perfecta en mi cabeza, un encuentro de cuento, pero todo parecía tan ridículo ahora… me di la vuelta decidido a irme cuando escuche unos saltitos en el asfalto.

Esperanzado gire para encontrarme con una delicada y esbelta figura, bajando graciosamente los escalones del edificio. La peculiar chica se detuvo por un instante y me inspeccionó, vio la bufanda roja que traía en mis manos y me regalo una sonrisa cómplice, como si entendiera mi triste historia, como si supiera perfectamente quién era y qué estaba haciendo ahí. Sus ojos almendrados parecían tener la respuesta, me guiño el ojo y se alejó diciendo: "Ya viene… no te desesperes… espérala."

Me quede congelado. Me imagine todo. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿De dónde me conoce la chica de los ojos almendrados? Mis preguntas cesaron cuando percibí que alguien más se aproximaba a la puerta.

El viento la acompaño en su salida triunfal, su cabellos bailaba como de costumbre, estaba distraída mirando el suelo con una sonrisa radiante. Levantó la mirada y sus hermosos ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos.

En ese momento me costó respirar, no sentía los pies y se me olvidó como hablar. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me di cuenta de que ella había dejado de sonreír, me seguía mirando fijamente pero parecía que había visto un fantasma, estaba totalmente inmóvil, sorprendida.

¡Genial! Logré mi cometido… la pobre chica estaba aterrorizada, seguro ha de pensar que soy un loco maniático que espera afuera de las escuelas de danza a las estudiantes.

Me arme de valor y caminé un paso hacia ella, traté de sonreír galantemente pero mi cuerpo respondía de una manera exageradamente torpe. Decidí mostrarle la bufanda que estaba sosteniendo. Su mirada intensa se dirigió a mis manos y aún más sorprendida transformó sus labios en una sonrisa agradecida.

Dio un paso hacia mí y con los ojos cristalinos me miró y dijo: "Gracias, pensé que la había perdido."

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, el sonido era como una suave brisa. Exquisita, un poco ronca pero delicada y ligera. Le entregué la bufanda y mientras adornaba su cuello con ella, se escaparon lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Era de mi papá", sonrió, "¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?", pregunto confundida.

Nunca había sentido tanta ternura en mi vida, quería abrazarla y consolarla, estar ahí para ella… no quería verla triste. En ese momento entendí lo que me atrapaba de ella, era una persona transparente.

Por más que se escondía detrás de su rebelde y voluminoso cabello, por más que se tapara su nariz y boca con la esponjosa bufanda escarlata… sus ojos eran la ventana a su corazón, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida debido a que su mirada estaba clavada en la mía.

"Te vi salir un día de aquí, y otro día en la cafetería…", dije mientras sentía mi cara enrojecerse.

"¿Me habías visto?", dijo secándose las lágrimas. Parecía no entender nada, pero no sentía que me mirara como un extraño.

Le sonreí confundido y no supe que hacer; parte de mí decía que me alejara sutilmente con la poca dignidad que aún me quedaba, y otra parte de mí mantenía mis pies incrustados en el piso obligándome a perderme en sus ojos para siempre.

Suspiró y me dijo, mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada: "A mí también me gusta **El Alquimista**".

Nunca me hubiera imaginado esa respuesta.

Su contestación implicaba que ya me había notado antes, que no había sido invisible para ella aquel día en la cafetería cuando fingía ser un cliente regular, cuando aparentaba estar tranquilamente tomando mi café, leyendo un libro, cuando mi realidad era otra y sólo estaba ahí esperando por ella. Se acordaba de mí.

Ruborizada, dio una media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente dejándome helado, sin poder respirar y con los pies pegados al suelo.

* * *

**Hola, lamento no haber subido el domingo, fue falta de tiempo, mañana subire el seis! Espero que les guste y me regalen un review! Oh, por cierto cambie el summary, uff no hay mucho reviews ni favoritos pero no dejare de subir!**

**Y..! Pasence por mi otra historia, ''¿Qué soy un que?'' les gustara... o eso espero! Besos, n.n**


	7. Bella

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama de Carla Medina, yo solo adapto esta historia. **

* * *

**Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida y miles de horas pensando en él.**

* * *

**Bella**

Las nubes pintadas en el techo de mi cuarto son una perfecta réplica del cielo en el día más perfecto. Siento gran paz cada vez que las veo y trato de encontrar alguna figura distinta a cada una de ellas, lo cual es tonto si consideramos que están pintadas. Estoy consciente del latido de mi corazón, lo siento hasta la garganta.

Hace mucho que no me sentía tan cómoda en mi propia casa, en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama, recostada en silencio, con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, mi respiración tan ligera que me cuesta percibirla. La ventana abierta filtra el dulce aire con olor a jazmín y miel, impregnándose en mi sillón de terciopelo azul celeste.

En mi mano aún está la rosa blanca que me regaló, ocasionalmente levanto mi brazo y llego la flor hacía mi cara, el aroma me recuerda mi tarde de cuento. Bueno, fue más que una tarde… hablamos por horas filosofando de la vida, conociéndonos, compartiendo anécdotas, descubriendo una conexión que ninguno había experimentado antes… llegué a casa de madrugada.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan interesante, en un principio me fue difícil concentrarme en sus palabras, pues era tan guapo que me distraía, lo encontraba embriagadoramente atractivo. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la idea de tenerlo frente a mí, lo encontré aún más cautivador.

No sólo era físicamente bello, era sumamente inteligente y nuestra conversación era interminable.

Muchas veces había escuchado el término "alma gemela", a decir verdad nunca lo había entendido del todo. Me parecía totalmente egocéntrico buscar a una persona que piensas que es igual a ti en todos los sentidos, encontraba eso como lo más aburrida del mundo. ¿Por qué pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que tiene un alma idéntica a la mía?

Hoy lo entendí. Un alma gemela no es alguien que sea exactamente igual a ti como un clon, es alguien que comparte ideales y sueños contigo, pero además te complementa.

Es como si encontraras un pieza que te faltaba, que nunca supiste que carecías. Ahora todo era más claro, estar cerca de él me abrió los ojos y pensé: "Esto era lo que me faltaba, no sé cómo fue posible vivir sin esta parte de mí."

La sorpresa de haberlo encontrado afuera de la escuela, tan perfecto, tan maravillosamente apuesto y con mi bufanda entre sus manos esperándome fuera del edificio, será una imagen que quedará grabada en mi mente para siempre.

Si… se veía justo como el príncipe que siempre imagine. Cuando mi papá me contaba cuentos antes de dormir cerraba los ojos escuchando las historias con mucha concentración, imaginando que yo era la protagonista.

Yo era la princesa en esos cuentos, usaba vestidos de encaje y seda. Siempre involucrada en algún problema, esperando al príncipe valiente.

Me gustaba ponerle rostro a todos y cada uno de los personajes, Alice era siempre el hada madrina, mi papá el rey, y por alguna razón el príncipe tenía el mismo rostro desconocido, un rostro que mi subconsciente había creado. El prototipo de mi chico ideal, los ojos más verdes que haya visto jamás, cabello de un extraño color bronce y sonrisa encantadora, hombros anchos y espalda firme.

Años después, tenía la respuesta frente a mí. El misterioso chico era físicamente igual al príncipe que me imaginaba de niña. Es como si hubiera programado mi cerebro para encontrarlo… lo había decretado. Para ser sincera me asustaba creer que lo que me estaba sucediendo era real. No estoy acostumbrada a que estas cosas me pasen. No me encuentro por la vida a hombres tan ridículamente atractivos.

Al principio pensé que seguía soñando despierta, que mi mente había generado un espejismo. Pero fue tan real que simplemente tuve que detenerme y admirarlo, esperaba que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera, que todo siguiera como de costumbre, pero cuando el "espejismo" se movió hacia mí, me di cuenta de que era real.

Estaba tan feliz que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era demasiado para asimilarlo. El chico de mis sueños con el recuerdo más preciado de mi papá. Fueron los minutos más mágicos de mi vida.

Hoy en la mañana no había encontrado la bufanda, busqué exasperada, abriendo los cajones y vaciando sus contenidos desordenadamente en el suelo. Una a una la prendas de mi clóset volaban hacía mi cama, siendo arrojadas con furia por mí, creando una montaña de telas multicolor.

Irritada me tire al suelo, coloqué mis manos en mi rostro mientras cálidas y espesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. No podía creer que había perdido algo tan valioso como la bufanda, era lo único que tenía que aún conservaba el olor de mi papá.

Era reconfortante sentir su perfume en mi cuello. Cuando las cosas no marchaban bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era colocarla como una especie de tapabocas, cerrar los ojos y mágicamente aparecía en mis recuerdos. Era el rey de mis cuentos.

El ojiverde no tenía idea de lo importante que esto era para mí, y yo no podía creer que el destino me lo hubiera puesto enfrente, él más confundido que yo, sin entender cómo ni porque estaba ahí.

Tenía tanto para decir que las palabras se estancaban en mi cerebro sin poder salir, una a una, revoloteando frenéticamente. Él con una mirada cálida, irresistiblemente serio. No quise que se sintiera comprometido así que me aleje como una tonta, poniendo en evidencia que no era un chico cualquiera, que él era alguien importante y estaba en mi pensamiento. Le dije que mi libro favorito también era el suyo, lo cual confirmaba que lo había visto antes, que me había llamado la atención.

Me alejé porque no quería que me viera sonrojarme, porque no quería exponer mis sentimientos a alguien que me había hecho sólo un favor, pero a mis ojos era mucho más que eso.

Él no podría entender todo lo que ha pasado por mi mente, que desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron no puedo dejar de imaginar su rostro. Es lo último que pienso antes de dormir, y lo primero que viene a mi mente al despertar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", sus palabras me dejaron helada interrumpiendo mi intento de fuga. Giré para mirar una vez más sus hermosos ojos.

"Bella", le contesté.

"La que es bella", dijo con una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg.

"¿Cómo?," pregunte sorprendida.

"Eso significa tu nombre… mi tía… es una especie de fanática del significado de los nombres, me hizo memorizar su libro favorito cuando se enteró de que me apasionaba la literatura… es una especie de juego entre nosotros, cuando estamos aburridos me atormenta con preguntas como: "¿Nombre femenino de origen latino cuyo significado es alba?"

No pude evitar una carcajada. "¿Y la respuesta seria?"

"Aurora… por su puesto. Mi tía nunca pude tener hijos, así que supongo que fantaseó por mucho tiempo cómo los hubiera nombrado"

Me enterneció mucho su historia, y por un momento no supe que decir.

"¿Te gustaría un café?"

Aún muda lo único que pude hacer su asentir.

"Conozco el lugar perfecto", dijo sonriente.

* * *

**Hola, perdon por tardar tantooo, hoy habra doble actualizacion por mi tardanza!**

**Las veo en el siguiente capi y por fi lean la nota, es importante! **


	8. El guardián

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama es de Carla Medina, yo solo adapto esta historia.**

* * *

**Podemos creer que todo lo que la vida nos ofrecerá mañana será repetir lo que hicimos ayer y hoy. Pero si prestamos atención, percibimos que ningún día es igual a otro.**

* * *

**El guardián**

Su risa era lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado o visto. Era todo un espectáculo. Primero sonreía tiernamente dejando escapar una risita melodiosa, para después soltar una carcajada dulce que la hacía mostrar sus dientes perfectos, tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás como mirando al cielo, su cabello la acompañaba meciéndose rítmicamente y yo no podía evitar detenerme a admirar semejante belleza.

Caminamos lentamente hacía la cafetería, yo intentaba hacerla reír en cuanto se me presentaba la oportunidad, y ella curiosa me hacía todo tipo de preguntas.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ya le había contado que era estudiante de último año de la licenciatura en música, que tengo un perro labrador llamado "Galuppi" en honor al compositor; que una vez a la semana doy clases de música en un colegio a niños de primaria, que no tengo hermanos, que vivo solo pero veo a mi madre mínimo cada tres días, y que nunca conocí a mi papá porque se fue de la casa desde antes que pudiera aprender a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada se detuvo bruscamente y exclamó sorprendida: "¡No puedo creer que aún no sepa tu nombre!"

"El Guardián_*****_."

"Eso no es justo, yo no tengo memorizado todo un libro acerca del significado de los nombres."

"Entonces tendrás que adivinar".

"Daniel… Pedro… Jorge… José… ¿Juan?"

Esta vez fui yo quien soltó la carcajada, "Ésta será una larga tarde…", dije sonriente mientras sostenía la puerta de la cafetería para que pudiera entrar.

Nos sentamos en un cómodo sillón en la esquina, ella pidió un capuchino y yo un expreso. El aroma de su café era dulce como ella, me atrapaba en todo momento. Me di cuenta de que habíamos estado hablando de mí todo este tiempo, así que decidí preguntar más sobre su vida.

"Es complicada", dijo un poco cortante.

"Creo que tengo tiempo…", contesté en tono burlón, tratando de hacerla sentir en confianza, sin temor a mostrar quien es en realidad.

"Me gustan las rosas blancas… las rojas me dan mala espina"

Solté una carcajada porque no me esperaba semejante aclaración. Me impresionaba su opinión tan firme.

"¿Por qué mala espina?"

"Las rosas rojas están sobrevaloradas, todo el mundo espera recibirlas… todo el mundo las regala, cuando están enamorados, cuando están arrepentidos, cuando alguien está enfermo… son comunes. Todos ven en ellas el color de la pasión, pero a mí solo me traen malos recuerdos."

Antes de que le pudiera preguntar a qué recuerdos se refería, Bella continuó: "En cambio, las rosas blancas me dan esperanza, tal vez porque el blanco representa la paz, o porque simplemente me gusta encontrar bello que comúnmente a la gente le pasa desapercibido." Suspiró y cambió de tema repentinamente: "Estoy terminando la carrera de danza, no tengo mascotas, soy hija única, y a partir de mañana viviré sola."

La mire sorprendido. "¿De verdad? Vivir sola es un gran paso."

Mientras le daba un sorbo a su café hizo un gesto de que no había terminado la historia.

"No fue decisión mía… digamos la vida se encargó de encaminarme a esto."

"No entiendo"

"Mi historia es un poco complicada, pero mi vida en resumidas cuentas es la siguiente: mi mamá murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía seis años. De las visitas que le hice al hospital lo único que puedo recordar son las rosas rojas que estaban en su mesa de luz. Sólo eso, ¿puedes creerlo? Es como si mi mente quisiera protegerme de algún recuerdo doloroso, así que la única imagen que me proporciona es esa. Triste ¿no?"

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando Bella siguió hablando impidiendo que diera mi punto de vista. "Crecí con mi papá como hija única hasta que se enamoró y se casó con Jane tres años atrás."

"¿Quién es Jane?"

"Mi papá conoció a Jane en una subasta que organizamos a beneficio de la ACM"

"¿ACM?"

"Asociación de Cáncer Mundial. Jane es una pintora reconocida, y algunas de sus obras fueron subastadas esa noche… se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre" dijo en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

"¿Jane es tu madrastra?"

Sonriendo contesto simpática: "Madrastra suena a bruja con verruga en la nariz en un cuento de hadas. Jane es una mujer bastante normal comparada con una malvada de cuento…"

Mientras jugaba con la servilleta continuó con la historia: "Como decía, Jane no es la típica madrastra maldita, simplemente ella y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanas. Tal vez tenga que ver con que mi papá y yo no entendíamos a la perfección; fueron muchos años de convivir, sólo teniéndonos el uno al otro y me parece que era algo difícil de entender para ella… o eso creo"

Mirándola a los ojos asentí comprensivo, sus ojos sinceros y brillantes me enternecían. De pronto su mirada se tornó triste, miró hacia abajo y su voz se transformó adoptando un tono melancólico, como luchando para no quebrarse.

"Mi papá y yo teníamos una especie de tradición desde que murió mi mamá. Una vez al año, sin importar qué tan ocupados o qué tan difíciles pudieran estar las cosas en la escuela o en el trabajo, nos dábamos un tiempo e íbamos de campamento a las afueras de la ciudad por un fin de semana. Una rutina muy cliché… tiendas de campaña, fogatas, asar bombones, historias de terror, mirar las estrellas e intentar reconocer constelaciones… ya sabes… momentos de calidad entre padre e hija" Bella hizo una breve pausa, parecía estar luchando por contener las lágrimas.

"Este año no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Teníamos todo listo para el próximo fin de semana. No sé qué voy a hacer… si voy sería demasiado doloroso, pero tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo porque sería ir olvidándolo poco a poco, sería como aceptar que en realidad no está… que nos dejó hace dos meses. Me rehúso a aceptar y a asimilar que perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi cómplice y a mi única familia verdadera en un estúpido accidente automovilístico"

Pude notar que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no quebrarse, no se permitía llorar, quería hacerse la valiente. Miró hacía el techo y una lágrima se le escapó rápidamente escurriéndose por su mejilla, intentando esconderse. Sin pensar, mi mano la detuvo tocando delicadamente su rostro, fue un reflejo, un impulso que si bien hizo que los dos nos sonrojáramos fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, ya que sentí el calor de su piel. Nos miramos por unos instantes fijamente y nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, no hacía falta decir nada, fue un momento mágico.

"Lo siento mucho… de verdad"

Bella sonrió, "Sé que voy a ir… quiero ir, tengo que hacerlo por los dos, debo despedirme"

"Si quieres te acompaño" le dije convencido.

"Tu nombre te sienta bien… El guardián" dijo con una sonrisa, "te lo agradezco mucho, pero sé que es algo que tengo que hacer sola, por mucho que me duela"

Pude notar lo sencillo que sería enamorarme de ella, sería algo sin esfuerzo. Era sin lugar a dudas la chica más peculiar e interesante que había conocido. ¿Me creería si le dijera que me parecía hermosa por dentro y por fuera?

Aún no había terminado nuestro encuentro y ya estaba ansioso por tener otra oportunidad de hablar con ella.

A través de la ventana algo afuera de la cafetería me llamó la atención, pegué un salto sin decir nada y corrí hacía afuera.

Regresé en menos de un minuto, Bella estaba aún sentada en el sillón mirándome confundida. Con una sonrisa le mostré lo que tenía en la mano, una rosa blanca"

"Tienes razón, 'El guardián' me queda bien, pero puedes llamarme Edward"

* * *

_**'El guardián': **_**Es es el significado real del nombre Edward, o al menos eso fue lo que encontre al buscar el significado de su nombre. **

* * *

**Holis!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad que no fue mi intencion pero tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y puff me dejan sin tiempo, además, preste el libro a una amiga y lo tuvo unos días, así que eso tambipen me quito tiempo. Les prometo que no vuelvo a tardar tanto. **

**Para cualquier duda o pregunta, pueden pasarse por mi Facebook. Mi Facebook es:** Karen De Cullen. **Mi foto de portada es de mi en dibujito animado ;)**

**Ahí tambien podran ver las imagenes de cada uno de los capis! **

**Bueno... las veo pronto, n_n **


	9. Baila como si nadie te viera

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mía. **

* * *

_**El amor no es estar parado como el desierto, ni recorrer el mundo como el viento, ni verlo todo desde lejos. El amor es la fuerza que transporta y mejora el alma del mundo. **_

* * *

**Baila como si nadie te viera**

Era el primer día de clases. La escuela era imponente, el patio estaba repleto de niños que corrían soltando carcajadas a mi alrededor, los chicos más grandes jugaban baloncesto y un grupo de niña estaba sentado en el piso comiendo sándwiches.

En un lugar repleto de chicos de mi edad me sentía absoluta y totalmente fuera de lugar, mi más grande deseo era mimetizarme con lo que me rodeaba. Odiaba ser "la chica nueva", la sensación de no pertenecer me agobiaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal? ¿Por qué insistió papá en mudarse a esta ciudad donde no conozco a nadie?

Los niños seguían corriendo cerca de mí, estaban jugando a las escondidas. Yo los miraba sentada en una banca, esperando que me hablaran, que se interesaran por conocer a la niña nueva, pero nada.

Finalmente, dos de ellos me miraban a la distancia, uno le susurraba algo en el oído al otro, quien reía. Después de un rato se acercaron a mí.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo el susurrador, a quien reconocí ahora de cerca. Él y su familia vivían a dos casas de la mía, su papá y el mío habían charlado algunas veces, pero él y yo nunca cruzamos palabra. Ahora pude notar que le faltaban los dientes delanteros. Se veía gracioso.

"Bella" dije algo tímida.

"¡Qué nombre tan raro!" dijo el segundo, un pecoso desaliñado.

"Yo te conozco. Eres la niña nueva que no tiene mamá" dijo el chimuelo malcriado.

Sólo bajé la mirada, no me estaba gustando la conversación. El pecoso soltó una carcajada chillante.

"¡No te rías!" dijo enojado el chimuelo. El pecoso lo miró confundido en silencio, con cara de cachorrito reprendido.

"La nueva es rara. Mi papá me dijo que su mamá se enfermó de algo muy raro y luego se murió, seguro la niña rara la embrujó." la sonrisa del pecoso se desvaneció, pero chimuelo parecía disfrutar de la situación, su mirada era retadora y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" grité parándome de un brinco.

"¡Claro que sí! Tú la embrujaste, es tu culpa"

"¡No!" gritaba mientras lágrimas gigantescas escapaban de mis ojos.

El chimuelo me señalaba riendo al tiempo que yo lloraba desconsolada. El pecoso me veía horrorizado, como temiendo que lo fuera a embrujara a él también. Hasta que, de pronto, la carcajada del chimuelo cesó.

Levanté la mirada, confundida, y me encontré con un puño. El puño viajaba a toda velocidad a la cara del chimuelo burlón; todo fue muy rápido, la carcajada del malicioso niño se transformó en un chillido de dolor mientras salía sangre por su nariz, el pecoso se alejaba corriendo. El chimuelo con lágrimas de dolor y rostro endemoniado gritaba: "¡Bella es una bruja!" y finalmente se alejó cubriéndose el rostro, aterrado.

Secándome las lágrimas busqué al dueño del puño. No podía creer lo que veía. Era una niña.

Delicada, delgada, mucho más bajita que yo, su cabello corto y apuntando a diferentes direcciones de color negro. Unos enormes ojos almendrados y una sonrisa traviesa revelaban sus simpáticos hoyuelos.

"De ahora en adelante seremos las mejores amigas" dijo con seguridad.

Alice tuvo razón, a partir de ese día fuimos inseparables. Ella con la personalidad de un torbellino, y yo con la personalidad de una oruga. Ella me decía así cada vez que me veía triste o callada, simplemente sonreía y decía: "Eres como una oruga, calladita, que pasea lento por todos lados, pero un día harás un capullo y no serás la misma, vas a revolotear como mariposa."

La admiraba. Me hubiera gustado ser como ella, dejarme llevar y no preocuparme tanto por la vida. Cuando íbamos a alguna fiesta Alice era la atracción del lugar, con su desbordante personalidad bailaba toda la noche. Siempre me iba a buscar al rincón en donde me sentaba a mirar y me decía: "Ándale, vamos a bailar Oruga… diviértete un poco"

"No soy buena bailando en público"

"¡Claro que lo eres! Además siempre disfrutas bailar, sólo hazlo como si nadie te viera, y ya verás que no pasa nada"

Y como siempre tenía razón, imaginaba que no había nadie más que nosotras, cuando bailaba me sentía libre, era feliz, como la mariposa de la que me hablaba Alice.

Cerraba los ojos, apartándome de la realidad, agitando la cabeza sin importar que mi pelo pudiera enredarse más, sentía el compás de la música en mi cuerpo como si fueran pulsaciones. Las luces potentes de la fiesta se filtraban por mis parpados, y a ojos cerrados veía pequeñas estrellas de colores. Mi cabello salado, el martilleo de la música y mi cuerpo libre hablando su propio lenguaje. Así descubrí que me apasionaba el baile, y quería hacerlo por siempre.

Recordar esos momentos me hace sonreír, la memoria de las aventuras que he pasado con Alice me dan fuerza para levantarme aun cuando es un día complicado, porque sé que al cruzar el majestuoso portón de la universidad estará allá detrás esperándome con su burbujeante personalidad y su maquillaje de fantasía.

Hoy no sería un día difícil, después del encuentro de ayer todo parecía perfecto, nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Como todos los días en el pasillo principal, estaba ella, figura delicada, ojos almendrados llenos de curiosidad vestidos por una llamativa sombra de ojos, sus párpados parecían estar escarchados de azúcar y sus labios centelleaban gracias a un brillo color cereza.

"Cuéntamelo todo, no dejes fuera ningún detalle" dijo con una mirada cómplice en el segundo que me vio cruzar la puerta de la escuela.

"No hay mucho que contar…"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué sigues con esa ridícula sonrisa de oreja a oreja? Nos conocemos casi desde que aprendimos a hablar, así que no hagas como que no pasa nada" estudió mi rostro como si fuera una experta en psicología y continuó "de hecho, tengo que decirte que estoy bastante ofendida. ¿Cómo puedo ser tu mejor amiga y no enterarme de que tienes novio?"

"¡No es mi novio, lo conocí ayer!"

"¿Qué?" me miraba confundida esperando a que continuara con la historia.

"No dije nada porque la situación era ridícula, hubieras pensado que estoy loca"

Me miró por unos segundos, aun analizándome. Después dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía mostrar sus característicos hoyuelos.

"Nunca pensaría que estás loca, porque en realidad… sé que lo estás" ambas comenzamos a reír mientras caminábamos hacia los vestidores.

Todo parecía diferente, tal vez porque mi estado anímico era muy distinto hoy a lo que había experimentado unos meses atrás.

Hace dos meses las aulas de la escuela parecían sombrías, tristes; las distintas melodías que se filtraban por las paredes unificándose en los pasillos me parecían abrumadoras, bailar no era tan divertido, aun cuando imaginaba que nadie me veía.

Por eso, me limitaba a tomar mis clases, hacer todo de manera que me hiciera invisible. No quería ser la mejor, pero tampoco la peor. No quería que me vieran, no quería que supieran lo que pensaba porque no soporto que sientan lástima por mí.

La única persona que estuvo a mi lado fue Alice. Era la única que podía saber exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, y me encantaba que no me cuestionara, que no me preguntara si estaba bien, y que no me dijera que 'lo sentía mucho'. Nos sentábamos en silencio todos los días, ocasionalmente me contaba uno que otro chisme que hubiera escuchado en los pasillos de la universidad. Su silencio era prueba de nuestra amistad.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió nuestra conversación, Alice estaba muy emocionada de verme así.

"Hace mucho que no sonreías de esa forma, Oruga, estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad" dijo poniéndose su mochila al hombro.

"Gracia Ally…. Por todo"

Mientras caminábamos hacía el salón de danza contemporánea me preguntó: "¿Ahora qué? ¿Van a seguir saliendo?"

"Sí" Le contesté sonriente "el lunes"

Alice me miró desconcertada: ¿Hasta el lunes? ¡Pero si hoy es viernes! ¿No qué muy enamorada, Oruga?" preocupada continuó "No seas ingenua, si no quiere salir contigo el fin de semana puede ser que tenga novia… y si es así te juró que lo busco y lo mato a golpes"

No pude contener la risa aunque las palabras que le iba a decir a Ally eran difíciles. "Hoy ayudare a Jane a empacar para su mudanza y después me voy al campamento el fin de semana… tengo que hacerlo, y sola… es momento de decirle adiós"

Alice me miró en silencio y después me abrazó tan fuerte que por poco me saca el aire "si el lunes terminando tu no cita no me hablas enseguida para contarme todo, te juro que busco y te mato a golpes a ti"

Sonriente, abrió la puerta del salón y respiré hondo mientras admiraba lo que estaba frente a mí. Un esplendoroso salón, el olor a duela recién pulida, el sonido del viejo piano que se encontraba en una esquina y mis compañeras preparándose para la rutina.

"Recuerda," dijo Alice "como si nadie te viera"

Y con una sonrisa decidí no ser invisible hoy.

* * *

**Bieeen, esta vez no tarde taaanto! Asi creo que me merezco un review :3 **

**Bueno, se que la mayoria de las veces he estado tardando horrores y lo siento, prometo que no vuelve a suceder!**

**Por cierto, para las que leen Que Soy Un Que? Prometo subir capi lo más rápido posible, y es que he estado ocupadisima y pfff prometo que ya no vuelvo a tardar tanto, y bueno, ya se viene el final de la historia, así que... Preparence!**

**Besos, karen n_n**


End file.
